


Stay

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard can't kiss Barry enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fill for the [Prompt Battle Porn Stack](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/5608.html). The prompt was 'kissing', so I'm pretty sure I got that down. ;)
> 
> Thanks, as always, to saekhwa for the beta.

~*~

Leonard tightened his hand around the back of Barry's neck, pressing his thumb hard against Barry's pulse as he sucked on Barry's bottom lip. Barry bucked beneath him, cock sliding slickly against the groove of Leonard's hip, but Leonard ignored it, licking his way back into Barry's mouth and flicking his tongue against Barry's teeth.

Everything faded away when he was with Barry like this, his focus on Barry's red, wet lips, swollen only for a moment before his accelerated healing relieved the puffiness. Leonard didn't want to think about losing people he cared about or fighting a battle for the future that he would never live to see, so he lost himself in Barry's warm body, in the tangle of their limbs. 

Barry let out a breathy sound and curled his leg over Leonard's thigh, arching up against Leonard for more friction. Leonard shuddered, squeezing Barry's hip with his other hand as he pressed down against Barry, sweat and pre-come making everything wet between their bodies. Leonard rose to his knees, breaking their kiss to rearrange them, got his hand between them to take hold of Barry's erection. Barry's fingers dug into Leonard's back, and Leonard sucked a path up Barry's throat, nipping at his jaw, the corner of his mouth. Barry's lips parted automatically, and there was something contrary in Leonard that made him keep an inch of distance between them, just to squeeze the nape of Barry's neck and rub his thumb against the slit of Barry's cock, just to see the way Barry gave in, his head falling back into the support of Leonard's hand.

Leonard's mouth was chapped from kissing, sore, but that didn't matter when Barry opened his eyes, pupils blown so wide Leonard almost couldn't see the color. He made a small sound that was hidden against Barry's mouth again, wanting nothing more than for the kid to leave completely debauched, to wear his marks for just the few hours until they faded. Leonard wouldn't be so fortunate, he knew, Barry's trim, blunt fingernails clawing just hard enough to leave red scratches down Leonard's back. He would have to hide them over the next few days until they healed, but it was always worth it.

"Len," Barry sighed, his back moving in a sinuous arch as he thrust into Leonard's grip, and Leonard smiled, nipping at Barry's collarbone.

"So impatient," he chided, but he took them both in hand, his jaw firming up to hold back another small sound. 

When he thrust into his fist, he took it slow, savoring the way Barry throbbed in his hand, the way the head of his cock caught on the flare of Barry's before he pushed past it and then back again.

Barry was the one who initiated the kiss this time, running a hand over Leonard's scalp, and it made Leonard's skin tingle, the sensation shaking down his spine. Barry curled his other leg around Leonard's, and Leonard shifted him up just a little, guiding Barry with a hand on his ass until Barry's long legs were wrapped around Leonard's hips. Leonard trembled when he came, silent and wordless, and Barry gripped Leonard's arms tight. 

"Please," Barry gasped, and Leonard leaned over to kiss Barry again, thrusting his tongue into Barry's mouth to mimic the movement of his hips. 

He kept his hand tight around the both of them even though his sensitivity was starting to border into pain. Barry was louder when he climaxed, and Leonard opened his eyes as he swallowed Barry's cry, watching the way Barry's forehead knitted together, like he was always surprised it felt that good.

Leonard loosened his grip, letting their softening cocks slip free of his hand, and he nuzzled Barry's temple, pressing a kiss against his hair.

"Stay," Barry whispered, and Barry's hands tightened around Leonard's back, fingers absently tracing the scratches already rising on Leonard's skin.

"As long as I can, Red," Leonard said, thinking about the Waverider, twenty-five minutes and counting until repairs were completed. "Long as I can."

~*~


End file.
